FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention pertains to a system for maintaining representative multiphase fluid flow (constant gas-to-liquid ratio) through a conduit system having one or more branch conduits, an arrangement for modifying the gas-to-liquid ratio in the flowstream flowing through the branch conduit and a method for measurement of the gas-to-liquid ratio and flow of gas and liquid at selected locations in the system.